1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of security systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for mitigating audible acknowledgement volume in a vehicle security system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remotely locking or securing a vehicle (e.g., enabling the vehicle's alarm system) utilizing a key fob or remote control may produce an audible acknowledgement (e.g., a short honk from the horn) by the vehicle indicating a successful operation has occurred. As well-known to those with skill in the art, the volume of the audible emission is static and set such that it can penetrate a noisy environment and be heard from a distance. However, in some instances (e.g., at night, near a residential area, etc.) the volume of the audible acknowledgement may be a nuisance to the surrounding environment. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for addressing the aforementioned limitation of the prior art.